Watching the Episodes and Movies
by Starskulls
Summary: When the Shane Gang and Dr Blakk get teleported to a strange room with a fangirl as their host, things get crazy! As they watch the episodes and learn what happens when certain charcters aren't around, what will they make of it? Not to mention the secrets of the Shadow Clan and slugs! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Okie dokie, so this is actually for a bit of fun. My friend's brother (he's 7) wanted me to write about this and I wasn't really interested at first. But he told me to watch a few episodes and just typical of me, I found them really addictive and I ended up watching all of them. Gotta admit, its quite cool but I also admit, it isn't my favourite fandom. People who know me on this site know what I love to write about :D**

**So basically, this is how this will work. The Shane gang and Dr Blakk will be summoned into a room where they will meet a girl called Star, (me!) and will be showing them the episodes of Slugterra. Hope you understand what I'm getting at. They'll just be watching the episodes like we all do and since some of them don't see things from other people's point of views, it will be interesting to see what the reactions will be.**

**My friend LaurenJr who is also an author, said I could use this method since she gave me the idea for it so thanks Lauren! On we go and I hope you enjoy!**

**I am aware that I was writing a story called 'A Poisoned Touch', which was for Slugterra but I was having a little trouble with it so since I have more of this story ready, I will put this one up instead. Don't worry, 'A Poisoned Touch' will be back after some adjustments.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**_Set after the episode 'Inheritance'_**

Eli stretched as he and his friends headed back home. That had been quite the treasure hunt and they still didn't know where Danna had snuck off to. Pronto was more happy to be out of the lava infested place but Eli was still thinking about the Shadow Clan. 'The same thing all Shanes want. Including your father.'

What did his father even want off them? Did they have anything valuable? Trixie saw his face and rolled her eyes. "Eli, relax will you? We made it out alive and escaped the Shadow Clan," she pointed out.

"True! That could have ended a lot worse!" Kord added.

"Yes! Now Pronto the Magnificent, master of many talents, will cook dinner!" Pronto said cheerfully. Eli gave a fake smile and turned to Kord and Trixie who also gave fake smiles.

"I would rather be somewhere else than eating Pronto's food," Eli said with a shudder as he remembered that he was nearly sick last time. Well, he actually was sick.

Just as he said that, a white light surrounded them all and they all vanished with a loud 'pop' following the light.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Blakk was in his room perfecting his final touches on his ghouls and planning how he could take the Shane boy down until the same white light surrounded him too and vanished with a loud 'pop'.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The Shane gang were the first to appear and they all landed in a heap in the middle of the oak floor. "Ow Pronto, that was my foot!" Trixie complained.

"Not my fault! Eli kicked me first!" Pronto objected.

"Did not!" Eli called back as he was at the bottom of the pile with Burpy and was not in a comfy position. Soon enough, they all untangled themselves and stood up and looked at their surroundings.

They were in a white room with a couple of beanbags and one big armchair that was black and red. The only other thing in the room was a huge plasma TV on the wall and Trixie, Kord and Pronto hadn't seen one that huge before but of course Eli had so he pretended to look surprised too.

"What is this place? Doesn't look much like home or Slugterra to me," Kord commented.

"That's because it isn't Cave Troll," a female voice said.

Everyone whirled round to see that a door had opened and that there was a person leaning on the frame but her face was hidden by the shadows. Eli pulled out his blaster with Burpy loaded in and everyone else pulled out theirs too. Eli expected the person to pull out their blaster too but to his surprise and relief, the person held up their hands.

"Easy there. I am not looking for a fight. Only because if we did have one, I would win," the person said with a laugh.

"Ha! Pull out your blaster and let's find out!" Pronto said, aiming his blaster at the figure.

"Last time I checked, you aren't the most skilled in combat Pronto the Magnificent," the voice said but the last bit sounded very sarcastic and she even added his accent in the sentence. Eli found this slightly amusing as did his slugs and the others, minus Pronto who huffed in annoyance.

Pronto instantly put his blaster down and hid behind Kord. "Okay! I will now leave Eli to do the talking," Pronto said, looking up at Eli. The teen then looked up at the figure again.

"Show yourself," he ordered.

"Easy there buddy, I'm a geek, not a ghoul," the voice said but Eli held his finger on the trigger of his blaster.

The figure shrugged and stepped forward into the light, revealing herself and everyone's eyes widened. The voice belonged to a teenage girl who looked a little over Eli's age; sixteen.

She wore black fingerless gloves with a red tutu that had some red glitter sprinkled on it and had a green t-shirt with a cupcake on it, matching green leggings and fluffy snow white boots. Her hair was a golden brown and she then brushed a strand out of her face to reveal vibrant green eyes. Only then did Eli notice that her hair had hot pink tipped ends.

"Wow... I thought the King of Sling had a bad fashion taste," Trixie said. The girl folded her arms in annoyance.

"Hey! For the record, he dresses like a complete idiot whereas this is acceptable where I come from!" she snapped.

"Come to think of it" Kord said, "I've never seen a person dress like that in Slugterra before."

The girl smirked, "Come now, one of you have to know where this kind of dressing comes from," she said, shooting a glare at Eli, who recoiled but then it hit him.

"Wait...are you from the surface?" he asked making everyone go wide eyed in shock. The girl clapped her hands.

"We have a winner," she said. "Way to read about the surface people Eli and how they dress," she said, giving him an extra hard stare and Eli instantly got the message.

"Yeah well, I do read a little," he said, playing along.

"Huh, glad I live here and not up there," Kord said.

"It isn't that bad to be honest with you. Scratch that, it is," the girl said.

"Why?" Pronto asked, finally coming out boldly.

"Frankly, I live in an area where idiots are bred as they sing Disney songs wrong, think that Marvel comics are written by Disney and the amount of girls who obsess over ridiculous boy bands drives me crazy," the girl said, pulling at her hair, making Trixie, Kord and Pronto feel a little uncomfortable but Eli could see what she was getting at. He then realised what she was from her actions, attitude and outfit. Fangirl, he thought.

"Well, seeing as you know my name already, this is Trixie, Kord and Pronto" Eli finally said, gesturing to them all and they gave a feeble wave. The girl waved back but unknown to them, she knew who they were already. Eli then stepped forward, holding out a hand. "And your name is?" he asked.

The girl then took his hand and shook it firmly, harder than he expected. "The name is Starskulls mates but all my friends call me Star for short!" she said cheerfully. She then looked at the slug on Eli's shoulder. "You're Burpy right?" she asked, then letting go of Eli's hand and raising it to let Burpy. He seemed cautious at first but then he calmed down as Star rubbed her finger on his head.

"Starskulls? What kind of a name is that?" Pronto asked as he put his blaster on his back once again.

"It is a little strange" Eli admitted.

"Yeah well, being strange is a good thing. Starskulls is only my Fanfiction name anyway. Starling Phoenix is my real name but again, call me Star for short," Star said with a shrug. Oh, she was that kind of Fangirl, Eli realised. The one who obsessed over movies, their characters and things like that. They could get nasty when offended.

"So did you get brought here too like us?" Trixie asked.

Star shook her head. "Nope! I'm the one who brought you all here!" she said.

"What? Why?" Eli asked, a bit irritated.

"Well, basically, I have films of you guys, right from the beginning when you all met! I decided that it would be cool if you all watched them again seeing as some of the parts, you sometimes separate so I thought you would be curious to see what you have missed," Star explained.

Eli had no idea how she was going to do this but he figured he had a good guess but he didn't want to know but the others were a little curious. "We appreciate your offer but no thanks. We have Blakk to deal with and we can't just sit around watching things," Eli said and Trixie saw his point.

Eli then turned to the door, which he figured, was the way out and he started to walk towards it with the rest of his friends following. Now Star would usually have a temper tantrum when things didn't go to plan but she knew that this would happen and she knew how to get him to do what she wanted. Star always got what she wanted.

"When I said from the beginning, I meant from the beginning Eli Shane, son of Will Shane" she said, liking the dramatic affect she was implying. That made Eli stop in his tracks and made him turn around.

His friends did the same. "You knew Will Shane?" Kord asked in surprise.

Star pretended to think, "Well, I never got the chance to meet him in person but I do know something that you don't," Star said.

"I'm listening" Eli said, going back towards her, curious about what she was implying. "What do you know that I don't?" he asked.

"For one thing, I know why you came down here on your own and not with your father as you had always planned on doing," Star said and that tensed Eli up but it confused the others.

"Pronto is confused," the mole said.

"What's going on bro?" Kord asked.

Star looked at the three in pity. "Here is the deal. You tell your friends about how you came to Slugterra and I will show you what happened to Will Shane and maybe a few other things," Star said. "Oh and I want all of your blasters in this box but you can keep your slugs," she added, pointing over to a box that had appeared under the tv. Eli was hesitant as Star held out her hand. "Do we have a deal?" she asked.

The three other friends looked at each other. What was Eli hiding from them? Friends didn't hide things from each other. Eli took a deep breath as he raised his hand and shook his hand with Star. "Deal," he said, shaking her hand.

"Great! You can keep all your slugs, just put your blasters in the box and then you can tell them. I just need to check on something" Star said, then running from the room, leaving the four alone.

"So what is it?" Trixie asked, as she threw her blaster into the box.

"Well, the truth is that I wasn't born in Slugterra like you guys," Eli admitted.

Kord almost threw his blaster the wrong way and so did Pronto. "What? Of course you were born here! You are Shane no?" Pronto asked.

"Yes I am. I was raised on the surface and remember when Danna told us that my dad went away for a few days and came back with no explanation? Where do you think he went?" Eli asked.

Trixie got it instantly. "He went to the surface to visit you didn't he?" she asked and Eli nodded.

"I would've told you before but it was crucial that I told no one where I came from. It was a promise my dad made me keep," Eli finished.

"That makes a lot more sense now. Well, you're still our friend, no matter where you come from!" Kord said, punching Eli on the arm, which he then rubbed.

"Thanks Kord," he said and then a loud yell made him look around to the door.

Star came back through it and she smiled. "You told them?" she asked and Eli nodded as did the others to make sure that she didn't think he was lying.

"Good. If he didn't tell you, it would have made things a lot more confusing," Star said, then looking back out the door, now looking very annoyed. "Okay, if you don't get your butt in here, I will drag you in here by your tongue and I won't be complaining if I rip it off. Actually, I don't think anyone will," Star said.

"You have a temper don't you?" Kord asked.

"No what makes you say that?" Star asked innocently, then looking back outside the door and looked satisfied. "Okay, now that your blasters are locked away in the box, I must ask you not to lash out cause I know you really hate this person," Star said, stepping away from the door a little. "Oh I took his ghouls and blaster away too," she added.

"Ghouls and blasters? You didn't..." Eli began but was shunned when Blakk came through the door, looking very grumpy.

"Blakk!" everyone, minus Star and Blakk, shouted.

* * *

**Ha! So Blakk is here too! So what do you guys think? I thought it would be interesting to see what the others would think of what happened when they weren't there. Like the Shadow Clan when they speak to Eli. No one has heard them besides Eli before. I might even do a Watch the Movie with the gang because I thought the new Slugterra movie ewas really cool. I love it when the main characters are in danger. It's one of the many thrills I have. So seven reviews for the next chapters guys and cupcakes await! Bye for now!**

**~Star**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey peeps! Thanks for the reviews you left here guys, honestly didn't think id get this many for this fic! Also, to aqua infurnus, thank you for calling me scary :) But I do prefer to be called evil, twisted and so on :) And I saw the newest slugterra movie, Return of the Elementals and oh my Thor, it was amazing! I'm sure hose of you who have seen it will agree but I won't spoil it for others who haven't seen it by saying any spoilers. So cupcakes to all and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Blakk!" everyone, minus Star and Blakk, shouted.

"Don't you know who that is?" Trixie asked loudly.

"I am perfectly aware but he can't harm or do much here. I took precautions ya know, I am not stupid, jeez! Crazy, psychotic and evil maybe but not stupid," Star said with an eye roll.

"Why is he here?" Eli growled, annoyed that Star didn't mention this part of the deal.

"Hey, if you are going to learn a few things about Blakk then I find it only fair that he knows a bit about you," Star said. "That's the only reason I brought him here. I don't fancy being hit in the face by a ghoul," she added.

"Indeed. That's why I'm putting up with this. Shane's have all sorts of secrets don't they?" Blakk sneered. "Not only that but this one is…quite persuasive," Blakk said and Star gave them all a look that said 'Damn-right-I-am.'

"Alright, I want no fights when I show the first clip and if it means holding him back to avoid him killing Blakk then by all means do it," Star said in annoyance, gesturing to Eli. "Now Blakk, sit in the armchair and you lot sit on the bean bags," she then ordered.

Blakk stomped over to the big chair and sat himself down and the others pulled their bean bags a little away from him and then sat down. "Mmm... we can take one of these home when we are done. There are quite comfy," Pronto said, rubbing the side of the bean bag.

Before Eli could sit down, Star caught him by the shoulder and pulled him close so they were able to whisper. "I won't show or tell anything to Blakk about the surface," Star whispered and Eli nodded in thanks. "But do refrain yourself from killing him as I don't want blood everywhere since this room is rented. My friend Laurenjr uses this room and she's letting me borrow it," she added, before heading over to her seat, leaving Eli very confused.

"I'm no killer so why would she say that?" Eli said. Surely Blakk wouldn't be that evil... right? Well, he would soon find out.

Star skipped over to a spinning chair that had again appeared from nowhere and sat down on it and started to tap her fingers on something that looked like a mini tv. There were a pile of papers on a nearby desk as well as a small black box. "Lady, gentlemen and fellow slugs, watch the episodes and please…you know what, just watch them," Star said, tapping her fingers on the screen a few more times.

The tv then flashed on and a scene flashed into view. It showed the sharp jagged rocks on top of the cavern and the green scenery as more came into view. It looked perfectly normal until a blast came into the scene.

**Slugs were fired in many directions and a man somersaulted into the scene with his blaster in hand. He turned around to look back at his enemy with a frown. He wore a lightly armoured black shirt with a star on the front and wears a bandoleer which held his slugs. He had very dark blue hair with a piece of it hanging down on his forehead but in a cool way and had pale bluish eyes. He lifted his blaster and placed another jar in the blaster.**

"Dude… that's your dad," Kord said in awe. Eli could do nothing but stare. This was his dad in action? He couldn't believe it. He turned to Star who was now watching the screen like the rest of them.

"Where did you find this?" he asked, hoping she would tell him since he could then get it so he could pick up some tips. Star looked at him and she giggled nervously and awkwardly.

"Yeah about that… you might not want this clip after you've watched it… I'm only showing the bit where you enter Slugterra anyway. Everyone knows what happens then," Star said.

"Why wouldn't he want it?" Trixie asked.

"You're asking the wrong person," Star said, averting her eyes to Blakk who smirked at her.

"You're either very cunning, or very foolish," Blakk told her and Star pretended to clean her nails.

"I'd like to think that I am both," she replied smugly.

"What did you do?" Eli said to Blakk, getting angry.

"Watch it first!" Star warned and Eli scowled at Blakk before turning back to the screen.

**Will Shane looked at Burpy who was on his shoulder and on top of a high rock, Blakk appeared with his blaster and had a smirk on his face. He fired his slug which then transformed and started spinning towards Will like a saw with sparks flaring from it. Will didn't even look behind him as he leaned back so his back was almost touching the floor and was on his tip toes as the slug skimmed over his head. He then remained in that position as he fired his slug up at Blakk that made him jump off the rock but even when he was falling, Blakk fired his slug at Will, who countered it with his slug which was the same type as Blakk's.**

"That is a move for the notes," Trixie said with a grin but Eli couldn't take his eyes off the screen.

**Both slugs collided but Will's was much stronger as it knocked Blakk's slug away roughly. Turning back to its small slug form, it had a big smile on its face as it turned back to Will who kneeled down and held a hand out to it and it hopped over quickly.**

"You two are so much alike," Kord commented.

**Blakk's slug just lay on the ground as its eyes rolled about in its head. Blakk looked furious. "You worthless slug!" he shouted to it with a scowl. The slug let out a whimper as it hopped away.**

"**As much as I enjoy brining you to justice time and again Doctor Blakk," Will began as he stood back up and his slug went back into its jar. "But aren't you tired of getting beat?" he asked with a grin.**

"**Extremely," Blakk growled back.**

"I'm surprised, I would have thought you'd be used to it by now!" Eli said and his friends all laughed. Blakk scowled but then grinned as he knew Eli wouldn't be laughing for long.

"**Which is why I lured you here," he added.**

"**Think you're finally going to beat me in a duel?" Will replied but Blakk chuckled.**

"**I know I am," Blakk said.**

Burpy, who had become uneasy, started making angry noises on Eli's shoulder. "Settle down Burpy," he told his friend.

**Burpy on Will's shoulder made angry noises and Will looked at the slug, "Settle down Burpy. You'll get your chance," he told him.**

Eli looked shocked at that but Trixie laughed, "Wow, he really is your dad," she said, earning a grin from Eli.

"**So are you going to tell me what this is all about or do I have to guess?" Will asked, pulling his blaster back out.**

"**I'll do better Will Shane, I'll show you," Blakk sneered, holing up a jar with clear red glass but it had a demented looking slug in it that bared its teeth out at Will.**

"And then it begins," Blakk said smiling, earning scowls from the gang.

"What kind of slug is that?" Pronto asked.

"I think it's a Tempesto Ghoul Slug," Trixie said squinting at it.

**Will almost gasped. "Is that a… slug?" he asked. "Blakk what have you done to it?" Will demanded but Blakk only chuckled.**

"**I fixed it, made it better!" he said, putting it in his blaster. "Good enough to finally beat you," Blakk added, aiming his blaster at Will. He fired it instantly and its hideous transformation came. It never touched Will, only to spin between them to form a sort of black dome with a glowing red aura that was letting out huge gusts of wind.**

"What happened?" Kord asked in horror.

"It wasn't improved enough," Blakk said simply. Eli had a heavy feeling of dread in his stomach as he knew now why Star told him that he wouldn't want this clip.

* * *

**Oh my, doesn't look good does it? Course we know what happens but what will Eli's reaction be like? How does everyone feel about swearing? Let me know what you thought of the chapter in your reviews please! Seven would be nice as cupcakes await you all soon! Bye for now!**

**~Star**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for the support from the last chapter and may I just say to the reviewer by the name of AsTheDragonFlies, you left me the longest review I have ever had and for that I thank you! I read every word and I found it very interesting as most of the things you wrote, is what I plan to do after the next few episodes I am going to write! Are you a mind reader? **

**Anyway, thank you for all the reviews! Raspberry ripples cupcakes for everyone! It the week where all my cupcakes have a pink icing of some sort! Enjoy and I hope you like the chapter too!**

* * *

_**Previously: **_

"_**I fixed it, made it better!" he said, putting it in his blaster. "Good enough to finally beat you," Blakk added, aiming his blaster at Will. He fired it instantly and its hideous transformation came. It never touched Will, only to spin between them to form a sort of black dome with a glowing red aura that was letting out huge gusts of wind.**_

"_What happened?" Kord asked in horror._

"_It wasn't improved enough," Blakk said simply. Eli had a heavy feeling of dread in his stomach as he knew now why Star told him that he wouldn't want this clip._

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**The black dome started to grow bigger and Will found himself slipping towards it but Blakk looked amazed. Burpy had to jump into Will's hand to avoid being blown away. Branches and all sorts started to swirl about due to the winds and red lights started to flash. **

"**The power! I could never imagine!" Blakk said in amazement and awe.**

Star gave a tut tut at Blakk. "Too much power can be a dangerous thing," she said.

"I'll say," Trixie agreed.

**Blakk was then caught off guard as he found himself going towards it but he reacted quickly by jumping over to a tree trunk and putting his arms round it.**

"**You have no idea what you're doing!" Will yelled. "Corrupting slugs?! You could destroy all of slugterra!" Will shouted, fighting against the strong currents.**

**Blakk did nothing but he managed to pull himself around the tree trunk with a few grunts and started to make his getaway.**

"**Blakk! Stop this! You have to stop it!" Will shouted again, his head almost touching the floor. His eyes were closed since he could hardly see and his grip wasn't good since he was holding Burpy in his other hand.**

"**Blakk!" he yelled again.**

**Blakk paid no notice as he started to run away and not looking back.**

"**Blakk!" he yelled one final time but Blakk held no sympathy for him as he ran away and the dome expanded to its ultimate size.**

The gang were in complete silence for the moment and Eli had his knees up against his chest. His breathing was heavy as he forced himself to look up at the screen. He just left him there, Eli thought to himself. Burpy saw Eli's face and he whimpered for him.

**Will found himself holding onto the ground with both hands as the current pulled him towards the black terror. Lighting flashed around it and the wind howled louder. Burpy had managed to clamber onto his shoulder so it would be easier for him but to Burpy's surprise, he pulled him off his shoulder and looked at him.**

"**Find my son. Find Eli," Will said, managing to put Burpy inside a jar. The slug looked up at him fearfully with its big eyes. He didn't want to leave. If Will went down, he went down too!**

"**Give him the letter!" Will said, putting the jar in his blaster and he let go of his grip so he went hurtling towards the black dome. "Go!" Will yelled his last word as he fired Burpy from the blaster.**

The room had now gone deathly quiet. Blakk was sitting there looking smug, Pronto was biting his nails in fear, Kord was mortified and Trixie looked horrified. Eli however, was doing nothing but his eyes were fixed on the screen and his expression was blank. Trixie saw this as did Burpy but neither knew what to do as they didn't know how he would react. However, someone in the room did.

Star had placed the mini screened object on her desk and had now opened the black box. She cast a gaze to Trixie and from the look she got from Star, the message was received.

**As Burpy morphed into his velocity form with flames bursting from his body, he cast one more gaze upon his former master only to see him plummeting into the depth of the black dome, before it vanished for good.**

With that, the screen went blank. There were a few more moments of silence until Blakk spoke up. "Mmm! Good riddance to bad rubbish," he said simply and it was from that point on, a rage never before seen was unleashed.

"You…just left him…there?" Eli seethed, turning his gaze to Blakk, who merely shrugged.

"It was that or that I went down with him. As you have seen, the choice I made was the better one. I knew that slug was unstable," Blakk said calmly and picked at his fingernails.

"That's cold hearted, even for you!" Kord shouted.

"Please, he had it coming. The only regret in my life is that I couldn't have done it sooner," Blakk said and that was went hell broke loose.

* * *

**Bazinga! I had to end it there! Man I am such an evil writer! Which is what I pride myself in of course :D So can I have nine reviews for the next chapter please because I promise in the next chapter, you will see Eli's reaction towards Blakk when he sent his dad into the dome :D What will it be like I wonder? You know what to do to find out! Cupcakes await you all soon and bye for now!**

**~Star**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright, now I know that this chapter isn't particularly long but I am really busy with coursework lately but I always find time to post something for you guys to read. So this will have Eli's reaction in it and what Star's plans will be for the Shang Gang as she might show a movie or two. It's a big maybe. By the way, I really can't wait for more new movies/ episodes of Slugterra. Cupcakes to all and on with the chapter!**

* * *

"Get off me you brat!" Blakk yelled as he lay on his back on the ground, trying to hit Eli but the boy had his knee on his chest and the punches were coming down too fast for him to do anything. As Eli landed each punch, the next harder than the previous, he let out an animal like cry.

"You no good bastard! You just left him there!" Eli yelled in pure rage. All of the slugs in the room hid in corners of the room since they had never seen Eli like this before and neither had his friends but they knew they had to stop this. They couldn't let him kill Blakk, not matter how much he deserved it.

"Kord, we have to hold him back!" Trixie said quickly, leaping up from her seat with the troll and mole.

"Not to be a pain but Eli has gone crazy!" Pronto said objectively.

"Just grab him!" Kord yelled.

Pronto didn't object after that for Kord pushed him forward and Pronto latched on to Eli's waist but that didn't stop an inch of Eli's rage. "A little help please!" Pronto called frantically. Trixie and Kord immediately took hold of Eli's arms but even Kord had a hard time holing Eli back.

"Get off of me!" Eli cried out as he managed to elbow Kord hard and the troll actually fell back from the impact from the blow.

Trixie let out a grunt as she nearly fell back too but then turned her gaze to Star who was doing nothing but eating a bowl of small sweets. "Aren't you going to help?" Trixie called over to her and Star shrugged.

"I don't know, you guys are doing quite well, I didn't think you needed any help," Star replied with a mouthful of sweets.

Trixie shook her head in disbelief and turned her main focus back on Eli, who wasn't giving up so easily. "Eli, you have to calm down! I know what he did was bad but this isn't right and you know it!" Trixie told him but that only made him more enraged.

"Don't tell me what I can't do! He left my dad! He deserves it!" Eli cried, landing yet another ferocious punch to Blakk's face, who then yet out a cry of pain.

"Alright, enough please! Star, do something!" Kord begged as he got up and caught his breath and Star gave a pouty face.

"Aw but it was just getting good!" Star said objectively.

"Now!" Blakk yelled, despite having a mouthful of blood. Star gave a loud sigh as she swallowed the sweets, placed the bowl down and took something out the black box. Squinting, Trixie saw that it was quite a large needle with a large jar attached to it which was full of blue substance.

"What is that?" Kord asked as he took a hold of Eli's arm once more.

"Look big guy, do ya want my help or not?" Star asked with a dull look as she squeezed the point of the needle so a tiny bit of the liquid squirted out.

"Just do it!" Trixie cried.

"Alright! Alright! Just hold him still!" Star said as she came forward.

"Get off me guys, I mean it!" Eli shouted, as he frantically started to struggle as he saw Star come forward with something.

"Normally, a fangirl would not harm her idols but in the case, to keep the fandom from going dead since we'd be short of Blakk…I must make an exception," Star said as she placed a hand across her chest as if taking an oath.

"Do it!" Pronto, Trixie and Kord yelled. Star held a hand up in surrender as she then grabbed Eli's hair. Eli let out a yell pain but then a deep gasp as Star jammed the needle into his back.

"Blakk… I won't…forget this!" Eli gasped out before slumping in Trixie's and Kord's grasp; his eyes drooping shut as he slipped into unconsciousness.

The remaining Shane gang members breathed out a huge sigh of relief as Eli went still. As they lay him out on the floor, Kord fell back in exhaustion and Trixie wiped her forehead. Pronto however, was looking down at Blakk.

"That looks painful," he pointed out. Star looked over to see that Blakk's nose was bleeding as was his mouth. She figured that he'd get loads of bruises on his face in the morning.

"Meh, I've seen worse," Star said, twirling the needle in her hand, only to drop it onto the floor. "Aw man, I ruined a perfectly awesome moment for me! Gah, this is worse than the time Storm Hawks hit a dead end!" Star said with a scowl.

"What ended now?" Kord asked as he got up from the floor.

"Oh never you mind," Star said, coming over to Blakk. "Looks like Eli knocked him out. I was kinda hoping for that as he doesn't need to see this next part I'm about to show you," Star said as she then leaned over to the wall and pressed a button.

Nothing happened for a moment until the door reopened and two people dressed in white suits with matching masks, came through. What was unusual about them was that they had long white ears.

"Who are these guys?" Trixie asked as they came over to Blakk, one grabbing his arms and the other one grabbed his ankles.

"Oh, those are Plot Bunnies. Nice guys," Star said as she watched them take Blakk out of the room. Star then went over to Eli, grabbed his arms and dragged him over to a corner, where she let him leaning against the wall although his head fell forward a little.

His slugs make worried noises and his friends looked equally as worried. "Will he be okay?" Trixie asked.

"What was that you gave him? Or shot him with?" Kord asked curiously.

"Cave Troll slobber obviously," Pronto said and flinched when Kord glared at him.

"No, it was a shot that made him fall asleep. He will be fine in half an hour or so," Star said as she took her seat. "Gotta admit, I love it when guys like him lose their tempers. Give me and my fellow readers thrills."

"I've never seen Eli lose it like that," Trixie said as she sat back down.

"It was scary," Pronto admitted.

"Just goes to show how much he cares about his dad though," Kord pointed out sadly. "Too bad he's not here now."

At these words, Star bit back a laugh and a smile. She had seen the future episodes and two new movies but these guys were still halfway to finding out what was really going on. Her smirk didn't go unnoticed though.

"Why are you so sneaky?" Pronto asked curiously and Star rolled her eyes.

"I choose to be. Don't believe me? Go and ask my friends," she said with a hand gesture. "Now, where were we…ah yes! I will show you the end of the clip and two more before sending you back to your original time," Star said and everyone nodded understandably as they retook their seats.

* * *

**So there we have it! There is the reaction! I did ask you guys about cussing and the answers were positive. So in case you didn't get what Star means, she is going to show them the first episode up until Eli enters Slugterra, then going onto the Inheritance episode and then she will send them back to their original time. She will then be bringing them back for Ghoul From Beyond and if I'm feeling up to it, Return of the Elementals. Cupcakes await you all with a new chapter if I get ten reviews. Oh by the way, there is a new poll up on my profile and it would really help if you voted on it please :D Bye for now!**

**~Star**


End file.
